


LaFerry's Present

by share_no_mimosa



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/share_no_mimosa/pseuds/share_no_mimosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaFontaine and Perry still need to get Laura a present for Christmas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	LaFerry's Present

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carmilla and the Box](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88757) by Ticcytx. 



> this is just a little oneshot inspired by the little comic of Carmilla and a box . Enjoy! ^.^

"Thanks cupcake." Carmilla responded as Laura handed her the cup of hot cocoa, still looking confused and partially annoyed wondering as to why Carmilla is sprawled out in a box and why she always felt the need to use her mug. Not that it should matter anyways, Carm could always use her things, but it's still polite to ask right?  _You'd think a 300 year old supernatural being picked up on some old-fashioned etiquette along the way…_

"Errr…anytime?" Laura replied, slowly backing away from the strange scene before turning out the door.

Carmilla chuckled to herself as the tiny girl left the room, closing the door behind her.  _So easy to mess with, how cute…_ She took a sip from the warm cup, closing her eyes and enjoying the awkward yet oddly comfortable position the large cardboard box had put her in.

The door burst open loudly, interrupting Carmilla's relaxation. Her eyes snapped open to find Perry and LaFontaine standing in the doorway, holding a large roll of masking tape. "Hey Laura – ", LaFontaine started, before laying eyes upon the girl in the box angrily glaring back at them.

"Go away." Carmilla muttered irritably.

"Umm…so sorry," Perry nervously replied, "Come on LaF, we can…um…put up more Christmas decorations."

LaF ignored Perry's suggestion as they looked down at the girl in the box. A devilish grin formed on their face as an idea popped into LaF's head.

"Hey Per, we still need to get Laura a present, right?"

Carmilla scowled at the suspicious question.

"Um, yes. Yes we do. Why do you – "

"Just…help me for a sec." LaF interrupted, unrolling the masking tape.

Carmilla's eyes widened as she realized what the two of them were planning, but before she could protest, they were on top of her. Kicking and yelling (though taking care not to spill her drink), Carmilla tried to escape, but LaF had already closed the two large flaps, which Perry was now holding closed. LaF quickly secured the two flaps using an excessive amount of masking tape to ensure their captive didn't escape. After a few more attempts at breaking free, the prisoner gave up.

"Fuck." A broody Carmilla muttered, her head and feet helplessly sticking out of the two openings of the box.

"Sorry vampy, I had to beat you to the best present," LaF apologized with a smirk. The taped up girl only glared back at them.

Giggling, the two culprits turned to leave.

"Oh!" Perry exclaimed as she turned around, hurrying over to Laura's shelf. "Here," she said as she made her way back to Carmilla. The annoyed vampire ignored her for a few seconds before realizing the plastic straw in her face.

"Fine," was all she muttered as she lifted her cup to the edge of the opening for Perry to drop the straw in.

"What in the - ?" All eyes turned to see a very shocked Laura standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Um…surprise!" Perry exclaimed.

"Yeah, um…happy early Christmas! I mean, merry early Christmas…or however you say it!" LaFontaine added.

Laura hesitantly entered the room before bursting into laughter as she realized the comical scene before her.

"Yeah yeah, eat it up cupcake." Carmilla commented, still salty from being overpowered by two humans.

The tiny girl turned to her two friends, wrapping them both in a big warm hug. "Best present everrr!" she squealed.

Carmilla scoffed at the giddy scene above her, causing Laura to turn back around. The tiny girl knelt down, smiling as she met Carmilla's eye level.

"Well then, creampuff…don't you wanna unwrap your present?" Carmilla murmured not at all amused at the situation she was in.

Laura giggled at the adorable grouchy vampire. "But I thought cats liked boxes?" she asked with a smirk. The question earned an especially fiery glare from the entrapped vampire. The tiny girl leant forward and placed a kiss on her present's cheek. Without pulling away, Laura whispered, "I'll unwrap you later, grouchy," before standing up.

"Hey, you guys wanna eat?" Laura asked.

"Sounds good to me," LaF replied.

The group exited the room, leaving Carmilla to enjoy her box for a bit longer.

"Fine." Carmilla muttered to herself as she bit the straw and broodily sipped her cocoa.


End file.
